The Spirit of Yume
by Lili202122
Summary: The 100 spirits are to be reassembled...by a seemingly normal human girl...Ranma 1/2, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kingdom Hearts, Rurouni Kenshin, Fushigi Yuugi, Revoltutionary Girl Utena, Dragonball Z, and others included...
1. The boy who never smiles

**_Chapter 1: The boy who never smiles_**

_Long ago, in a far away dimension, there were the Main Creators, who divided powers of 100 into little spirit like fairies, who hid away from the outside world… _

_Rosey_

_Sky_

_Windy_

_Sharpy_

_Harmony_

_Water_

_Willow_

_Shield_

_Firey_

_Earthy_

_Greeny_

_Lightning_

_Lovely_

_Power_

_Space_

_Chaos_

_Time_

_Starry_

_Moon_

_Dusty_

_Dragon_

_Catty_

_Spirit_

_Lusty_

_Sorrow_

_Anger_

_Enemy_

_Ally_

_Lion_

_Magic_

_Fighter_

_Defender_

_Speedy_

_Reviver_

_Iced_

_Racea_

_Mystic_

_Fahla_

_Summery_

_Springy_

_Misty_

_Rainy_

_Choices_

_Hope_

_Calmdra_

_Combiningful_

_Leafy_

_Disguise_

_Happy_

_Dopey_

_Queenly_

_Judgeman_

_Kingdra_

_Fishy_

_Goldy_

_Smitey_

_Jump_

_Vale_

_Erase_

_Memory_

_Destiny_

_Hearty_

_Desire_

_Reflector_

_Joker_

_Magera_

_Liquid_

_Tally_

_God_

_Phoenix_

_Balance_

_Xion_

_Fira_

_Yoko_

_Anima_

_Bahamut_

_Seriyu_

_Suzaku_

_Frolly_

_Cleansly_

_Ancient_

_Wisher_

_Siren_

_Freedom_

_Bloody_

_Holly_

_Snowy_

_Jasmine_

_Startika_

_Hades_

_Split_

_Multiply_

_Yellow_

_Blues_

_Red_

_White_

_Tame_

_Flower_

_Glowy_

_Fly_

_With their power sealed away, the Spirits of Yume needed a vessel that would later on in their lifetime find the Spirits and master their powers. This process took a long time since no one ever truly mastered the Spirits fully. The Main Creators saw this flaw and decided on creating a second hand for the Vessel…_

_Each creator decided on creating their own warriors with their own unique powers and personalities. When they finally found their perfect Vessel, they decided on sending their swiftest warrior to fetch the Vessel and bring her back to the world the Spirits dwelled, The Realm of Anima._

_It was only a matter of time now…_

? POV:

Another dull and rainy April. Same old thing every year since I was six years old and first moved to Tokyo from my American born household in Hong Kong, China. My father was an American College student getting his degree in Chinese and Japanese History, while my mother was Japanese and trying to make her living in the big city. They clicked almost instantly.

A few months after they met, he proposed, and nine months later…my brother popped out followed by me, Kanglin, Chizu, and Jin.

Things got pretty crowded from then on. It didn't take long for my parents to agree that city wasn't a living for a family of over five members. We moved to Tokyo and that's been my home since. Pretty cozy except we live in the poor district with drugs and violence. We cope somehow.

By the way, I'm Periru Yuske Yume. I'm nineteen now, a puny 5'1 with lavender hair and eyes of only 3 hues darker. Kind of creepy when you think about it, I mean, how many girls have natural purple hair? Anyways, I'm kind of curvy with glasses and usually wearing a white blouse and jeans. Or during school, my uniform. But my trademark and prized family possession…

My great grandma's white ribbon, which always keeps my hair up.

Yep, that's basically all about me as far as looks. My life went by normally for most of my existence. Until I met one boy when I was fourteen, who both ruined and shaped my life to make me who I am today. He was about my height and always wore black with this white scarf. His hair was all spiked up with a white starburst in the middle and a white bandana around his forehead. I know him by one particular name…

The boy who never smiled.

Tokyo, Japan. Year: 4/2/2000

Regular POV:

It was a cold April afternoon in Tokyo, Japan. Most people took shelters of local buildings, hang-out spots, and cars. Only few were wandering in the chilly daylight air, mainly those who had no ride or those who enjoyed the chilly air. Though we at this moment are looking for the heroine of this story and her name…

Is Periru Yuske Yume.

Periru walked down the main street, heading to take the shortcut threw the park. She wore a light white cotton sweater and a white silk blouse, the material gently billowing against the gentle breeze. Her jeans were a perfect fit and helped her fight the cold that threatened to make her sick.

She had her hair in her usually bouncy ponytail, held by a white silk ribbon, flying against the wind. She had on simple glasses that gave her both a cute and smart look. Looking around the area, she sighed as she watched her breath coming out in puffs against the chill. "I'll never make it home in time…oh well."

Taking a turn, she walked threw the iron gates and into the park, filled with all kinds of trees. Mainly Sakura trees, hence the name Sakura Park. She let out a soft gasp and hugged herself tighter as the wind picked up speed and whirled blossoms around her in a gentle whirl. Shivering, she blinked and felt her long hair come out of its ponytail and fall all the way to her waist.

Her ribbon came undone and flew away with the breeze.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Periru ran to catch up with her family possession. As she ran, she didn't notice the area she was in, and scurried to climb up a hill. She reached out her hand, getting closer and closer to the ribbon, feeling a small touch against its silky texture…

Then tripped over a root and fell on her face.

She stayed like that for a moment, groaning in pain and agitation; she sat on her knees and rubbed her face, feeling the cold clip unmercifully at her sensitive skin. She looked around the ground for the ribbon and blinked, seeing she was in front of the 200 year old Sakura tree, Yuka. Plus, she saw black feet and looked up.

Lavender hues clash a gaze into garnet rubies.

Blinking a few moments, Periru looked down blushing. When she looked up, she studied the boy closer, who had her ribbon between two fingers. He was probally her height, maybe a inch or so taller. He had black hair, which was spiky and had a white starburst in the center. He wore a black robe thingy with a white scarf around his neck. Also with pale skin, what captivated her the most…

Was his ruby colored eyes.

Regaining her balance, she stood up and brushed off the dirt and adjusting her glasses. Looking at him from the two yards that separated them, she held out her hand. "Um…t-thank you for my ribbon. It's very important to me." He looked at her for a moment, and then dropped the ribbon in her awaiting hand.

"It looks like you'll need it to keep from embarrassing yourself and being a klutz."

Periru twitched and stared at him. So much for being Prince Charming and rescuing her ribbon…She got set off at that comment and said hotly, tying up her hair again with the ribbon, "At least my hair doesn't look like someone drove a vacuum over my head!" His eye twitched, but he still kept his hands in his pockets.

Studying him for a moment, she sighed and walked away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him and her face softened. "Thank you for getting my ribbon back." Before he could respond or make a rude comment, she jogged down the trail, heading towards her home in the down town district.

He watched her, with a bored and soft expression, and then looked at his hand. There was a locket of lavender hair that he had to extract when Periru tripped. Biting his lip, he watched as a glimpse of her lavender hair disappeared behind a tree. Shaking his head furiously, he bolted off like a black shadow against the warm sunlight.

That night, in Periru's "shabby shed":

It was three hours since Periru had almost lost her ribbon and had the encounter with the red eyed boy with the seriously bad hair day. That way of describing him made her giggle as she sat in the shed in their backyard, which she used as a mini studio where she sought refuge to think and sing.

Girly stuff.

Sighing, she put down her notebook she had been writing in to turn on the radio. A female pop artist came on with a slow couple song that made Periru feel a bit sleepy. It was warmer now, so she felt more comfortable wearing her blouse and jeans, her ribbon tied around her wrist.

She closed her lavender eyes and took a deep breath as she thought about a dream she had had the previous night. She didn't remember much, but a feeling like for once in her life…she was with people who didn't judge her on looks or mental status. Someone who let her have her space when need…

She had the feeling like she belonged there.

When Periru opened her eyes, it took a moment to register that someone was in the room. For one thing, the door was open. Sitting up with her back towards the door, she yawned and stretched. "Hirei? That you? Mom, Kanglin, Dad?" Sighing in exasperation, she turned around and jumped.

It was the boy who never smiled.

For a moment, she felt a little scared and then finally found her voice to speak, "What are you doing here?" she finally said when she stood up, watching him cautiously. He still had his hands stuffed in his pockets and looked bored and let his eyes trail up and down her tiny little body.

"You're coming with me, Periru."

She shivered in fear, plus the tone of his voice made her jittery. "Go where?" He studied her for a moment then walked over and drew something from the side of his belt. Periru paled and gulped as he faced her, the blade shining against the setting sun, which confirmed her guess.

It was a sword.

Periru took a step back, "Wait a minute!" He ignored her nervousness and walked over to the side of the shed and slashed his sword in a circle. She watched him, now getting scared that he would either kidnap, kill, or rape her. She hugged herself and squinted her eyes as the hole was at first pitch black, then glowed purple.

He sheathed his sword and looked at her and said coolly, "You once had a dream that you were in a place were you felt you belonged…do you want to experience that again? Or stay here dreaming of another miracle?" Periru watched him and bit her lip, looking at his out stretched hand. She then thought of her family and how much they would miss her and how much she would miss them.

'_Sorry Mom…Dad…Hirei, Kanglin…Chizu…but I have to know the truth…!'_ She walked towards him and felt a twinge of guilt and hesitation, almost strong enough to tear her apart. She fell into his chest, the boy almost falling over and staring down her. She didn't care if he thought she was a geek, she was so scared…

What if I never see my family again?

"…Hn, hold on tight ningen." While he let her hold onto his arm, he walked into the portal and they were enveloped by a purple glow. Periru felt her body feel light and floaty, like she was on a cloud. It also made her feel sleepy, and she asked drowsily, "What's your name?"

"…"

"Hiei…Hiei Jaganashi."


	2. Welcome to Anima

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to Anima**_

Regular POV:

Periru slowly opened her eyes to feel…a soft featheriness against her head? Opening her eyes, she sat up sharply only to lay back down again when she heard footsteps from behind the room's door. Who she saw was a girl, around her age, maybe a little older. She had dark purple hair and green eyes with tan skin and a red dot on her forehead. _'Must be Indian…' _She thought quietly.

((A/N: I'm using the Anthy from the Utena Movie))

"Oh! Are you feeling better Ms. Periru?" Periru blinked and nodded, scratching her head and adjusting her glasses. "I think so…Just feel a little sore concerning my cranium…" The girl nodded and smiled, "I forgot, you don't know me…" No duh lady… "…so let me introduce myself! I'm Anthy Himemiya." Periru nodded, "And I'm…"

"Periru Yuske Yume, I know already Ms. Periru." Periru closed her mouth and blinked. "Oh well…ok then…Mind explaining where I landed?" Anthy nodded, the same gentle expression and smile on her face, "Of course Ms. Periru! You were brought here to Anima to collect the Spirits of Yume!" Periru scratched her head, "And what exactly are the Spirits of Yume, Anthy?" She then added gently, "And where is Anima Exactly?''

"Hn. Anthy don't waste your time, I didn't get that far in explaining."

Periru felt her heart thump and her hands get clammy as she looked up from Anthy (who had been sitting on the edge of Periru's bed) and over to the door. There stood the same boy from the last time Periru was conscious…the boy who never seemed happy, who never seemed to smile or show happiness…

There stood "the boy who never smiled"…there stood Hiei Jaganashi.

Anthy blinked and looked over her shoulder, "Oh Lord Hiei! I didn't sense your presence!" Hiei's expression softened as he looked at Anthy, and it made Periru's heart drop a little. _'Are they lovers? Scary thought…'_ It made Periru more confused and gloomy about this whole matter.

While Hiei and Anthy exchanged words, Periru took those few seconds to look around the room she was in. It was stone wall and floor (like a castle) with a small fireplace and a small chandelier above her head that glittered softly. Her bed was a simple queen with black silk sheets. The pillows were also black and silk that was delightful against her head. To the right of the fireplace near the corner was a desk and against the wall next to that was a large book shelf that took up most of that wall, stacked messily with scrolls and books. To the left was another door and a dresser made of a dark wood, with pictures and letters filling up most space.

"…and I think you should explain all this so that Ms. Periru can meet the other warriors. It would be better to get all introductions out of the way before the ball tonight." Periru looked up sharply, "B-Ball? Y-You mean like a dance where you dress up and stuff like that?" Hiei rolled his eyes, "Well at least she has a brain."

Periru huffed and Anthy giggled lightly as Hiei left the room. "Do not mind Lord Hiei, Ms. Periru. He may seem cold and stubborn at times, but deep down, he hurts deeply inside…" She bowed her head and Periru's gaze softened as Anthy said softly, "He's been like this since the Yami Wars ended. Ever since he lost _her_, he's shut himself off…never to love another soul…" Periru blinked in partial confusion. "What wars?"

Anthy giggled nervously, "Oh nothing! Talking to myself, pay me no heed!" Periru blinked and tilted her head as Anthy headed out and said over her shoulder, "There are clothes on the dresser! Two outfits, so pick the one you like!" As Anthy securely shut the door, Periru slowly got up and stretched, walking over to the dresser. While she was putting on her clothes, she couldn't help but glance at the pictures as she dressed.

One was Hiei and a younger girl, with mint colored hair and red eyes, looking gentle and naive. _'They look related almost…the eyes…'_The other picture was of Hiei and a boy with red hair and green eyes and another girl with pink hair, and Anthy. She giggled at the agitated look on Hiei's face as the girl with the pick hair was grinning. The last picture on the right was a large black and white photo with Hiei and Anthy along with over a dozen other people wearing old age clothing.

She shrugged into the rest of her top and then took that moment to bother to look at what she pulled on.

It was a white robe with a silk sash, with slightly longer sleeves. Periru glanced at herself in a large mirror and smile, fixing her ribbon, "Being part Perfectionist never hurt anyone…" Dusting off her sleeves, she polished her glasses and made sure everything was neat and clean before opening the door.

The hallway and walls were all stone like the bedroom and a single chandelier hung above the ceiling. Painted portraits decorated the walls of animals, people, scenes, and mystical creatures. Periru tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Now where did Anthy say to go?" Trying to remember which way to go, she moved to one foot then the other, wondering aloud.

"Need help?"

Periru turned around and looked at the person who spoke. It was a girl, with brown hair and golden brown eyes, wearing a red and gold kimono, her hair in a bun with red ribbons. Periru smiled in relief, "Yeah, I'm a little lost in this maze of a place." The girl smiled lightly smiled and looped arms with Periru, "Don't worry! You can stick with me! I'm Miaka Yuki!" Periru returned the smile as Miaka led her down the hall to the last door.

Periru's eyes flinched as the sun shined in her eyes. "Bright…" Miaka blinked and rubbed the back of her head, "Oppsie! I should've warned you…" Periru didn't complain as Miaka led her threw a maze of different colored flowers, mainly roses. Finally, they came to a large opening (the heart of the maze) with a fountain and some three willow trees.

There were a lot of people there, of all assortments and looks. It made Periru feel a little more comfortable, for what reason, she wasn't sure. Miaka looked around, "Hey guys! I brought a friend along!" Some of the people turned around and smiled slightly, while others waved slightly and went back to talking about their previous conversation.

Two boys came up to them, and one of them kissed Miaka on the forehead. He was tall with bluish green hair in a loose ponytail and bluish eyes, wearing a blue gi and black silk slacks with a red sash (Tamahome). He smiled and bowed to Periru, "I'm Tamahome. I see you already met Miaka…" he kissed her again and Miaka giggled.

The second boy who was grinning like a goof, rolled his eyes. He had blond hair and chocolate eyes, wearing a green silk robe with rich, black designs of dragons and black flames. He scratched his temple as the lovebirds slowly made their way under one of the willows, talking to a guy with blue hair. He grinned at Periru, "The name's Joey sweet cheeks!"

Periru blushed deeply and smiled nervously, "A pleasure." Joey had Periru take him by the arm and she met the other five people in the courtyard. Most were friends of Joey's. She met a spiky haired duo named Yugi and Yami Yugi, or just Yami, who seemed to be twins (in a way…). The others were Moose, a Chinese boy with swirly eyed glasses and a white gi, Chichiri, a priest with a blue mohawk, and Kuwabara. He had orange hair gelled up into an orange cocoon wearing a blue school jumpsuit (the only thing she saw from her time…).

She laughed as Joey cracked a joke about Yugi and Yami. She felt light hearted, and in goods spirits about the change of things. Maybe this will work out after all. Or would something embarrassing, thrilling, confusing, and/or depressing, happen along the way?

Her second thought was confirmed.

While her and Joey were sitting on the edge of the fountain, Joey leaned over and asked innocently, "You know…you haven't told me your name yet. Can't call you sweet cheeks forever you know." Periru felt her cheeks and face heat up, just like with Hiei…"Well, I'm…" She blinked and turned her face to look at him and saw their faces were only a few inches a part. Her face blossomed in a deeper blush.

Then she saw the dark figure by the far willow.

Blinking slowly, she stood up straight away from Joey. "…Hiei..." Joey blinked and stood up and smacked his forehead and looked around as Hiei walked over to them, not looking his best. Hiei looked like he would kill Joey on the spot and stomped right towards Joey, too.

But Periru pressed herself against Hiei's chest.

"Don't hurt Joey-kun!" Periru could feel Hiei's muscles tighten and he growled at Joey. "Jeez, what's your problem Hiei? I haven't seen you this mad since Yusuke stole your sword…" Hiei twitched. "…you shouldn't have developed feelings for her, Joseph…" Joey snorted, "What is she, royalty? And you her protector?"

"Indeed."

"…"

Periru blinked as she felt Hiei put a tight and still enraged arm around her shoulders and walked back towards the castle with her in tow. She felt herself start to get a little creeped out as they went into a deserted hallway and Hiei shoved her to a wall. Periru closed her eyes tightly.

"What in the blazes were you doing with Joey Wheeler?"

Periru opened her eyes and felt anger rise within her. "You don't own me! You don't know anything about me or my history! You brought me here!" Hiei snorted. "You wanted it deep inside, and you know it." Periru felt her cheeks flush in anger and she crossed her arms stubbornly. Hiei sighed deeply in agitation, "Whatever…I'm not in the mood to argue tonight, just come with me to meet the Yume Guardians. There are over a dozen, so try not to be a klutz."

Periru fumed but blinked when he offered her his arm. She blinked and he raised a brow, a tiny frown on his face. "Well hurry up. Unless you want me to hoist you over my shoulder and drag you there?" Periru blushed and hesitantly looped arms with his and she could feel his muscles relax slightly. _'Is he…nervous around me for some reason?'_ As they continued to walk threw the halls, she could hear the distant chatters coming from other rooms. A thought entered her mind…

"_What is she, royalty? And you her protector?"_

_A instant, stubborn, and non hesitant answer, "Indeed."_

Periru felt her cheeks flush and her neck get goosebumps. "What's your problem?" She blinked and looked away to the left, "Oh, nothing. Hiei shrugged and after a few more minutes, stopped in front of a large golden door. Periru blinked and Hiei said simply, "We're here." He opened the door into a large and brightly lit dining hall.

The walls were smoother and a shiny cream colored marble, as was the floor. There were long table, round tables, and triangle tables set up in every corner of the room, which was the size of a football field. One area, she noticed, seemed to be for dancing, while the other for eating.

She looked around in awe at the food and the servants, dressed in maroon and black robes. Her eyes glittered and she smiled, "It's pretty…and huge!" She blinked and saw a large banner on the far wall in front of her. The design was split into 10 separate symbols, ordered on a large map. Each area was colored differently.

Blue area for the Spirit Kingdom, silver for the Key Kingdom, pink for the Rose Kingdom, red for the Suzaku Kingdom, teal for the Fighter's kingdom, maroon for the All seeing Eye, purple for the Summoner's Sanctuary, orange for the Samurai Kingdom, white for the Winter Moon, and a large grey area for Darktra. All in all, it was part of Anima.

"You need this to help you be known around Anima."

Periru blinked as Hiei placed a necklace around her neck, a silver locket around a black chain. She blushed and closed her eyes gently, "Thank you…" She looked at and smiled. It was a black dragon with one ruby eye entwined around a silvery rose. He walked ahead of her, his cape billowing slightly, and then he stopped and said without looking at her.

"Welcome to Anima, Periru."

Story Talk:

Rasha12: Hehe, ok! The next chapter may be kind of long and I just want to put what the characters are wearing before I go on. That way it won't take up so much space in the main story.

Joey: Same as beginning…though he usually carries around a sword and his deck.

Hiei: Black silk shirt with a black leather tunic underneath (for protection!) and black silk pants also with leather leggings for protection. A cape tops it off with his trusty headband!

Periru: her white robe from before…

Fushigi Yugi characters: Same clothes as from the series, except Miaka wears the kimono from before.

Kaiba: Clothes from Battle City

Yugi and Yami Yugi: Same clothes from Battle city

Final Fantasy characters: same clothing as series (X and X-2, Yuna wearing X clothing and everyone else wearing clopthes from they're appropriate period, Rikku in X-2).

Rurouni Kenshin: Same as series.

Kingdom Hearts: Same as game.

Anthy: Same from Utena movie

Utena: clothes that Dios wears from the series.

Kurama: Battle outfit from Finals

Yusuke: same outfit from finals

Kuwabara: Same as Finals

Ranma ½: Mainly clothes from series.

Sailor Moon: All wearing Uniforms!

There! That was easy (giggles).


	3. A dine and a bang

**_Chapter 3: A dine and a bang_**

Regular POV:

It was less then five minutes that Periru and Hiei sat down at a large round table, when people started coming in. First came Anthy, Utena, and a young man named Kurama, who sat at their table. Then followed in Joey, Yugi, Chichiri, and Kaiba, also sitting at their table. Sora, Ranma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Serena, and Yuna filled up the last spaces in the round table. Most people sitting there were known as the Red Moonlight Spirits United.

After they were acquainted and the last warriors and rulers came in and sat at the other tables, they all started to eat. As Periru sat between Hiei and Kaiba and across from Joey and Serena, she couldn't help but listen to their conversations and simply shrugged politely when they asked her opinion on a theory. She felt transparent and invisible; soon she started to sulk a little.

A faint bell sound sounded in the air, and all conversations went quiet.

Periru finally bothered to look up at the Main table, where the true rulers sat. She knew their names while listening to conversations, and each name sounded faintly familiar, just like everyone else's she met. From what she understood, each one owned a kingdom completely, and couldn't be overthrown even by war.

King Mickey of the Key Kingdom, Koenma of the Spirit Kingdom, Appoline of the Winter Moon Kingdom, Dios of the Rose Kingdom, Hotohori of the Suzaku Kingdom, Kenshin of the Samurai Kingdom, Yami Yugi of the All seeing Eye Kingdom, Auron of the Summoner's Sanctuary, and Happosai of the Fighter's Kingdom.

"You may all continue eating, but listen closely to my announcement," said Appoline gently. Some people ate quietly, still paying attention, "As you all know, it was two years since we were forced to declare war on Darktra when they kidnapped the Winter Moon Angels and some of the Red Moonlight Spirits. All but Yuna and I were swept away, taken away from our everyday lives were some of the men and women we needed."

Periru blinked and couldn't help but look over at Hiei. His expression was one of pure love and pride towards Appoline, but was gentler then that of a look one would give their lover. Periru then turned her gaze back to Appoline and she smiled at the older girl, as she bravely spoke on.

"I know it pains us everyday to look at a portrait or gaze on about a memory about those people…" She took a deep breath, "but now we have hope. Thanks to Lord Hiei, he has brought us Periru Yume, the future Master of the Yume Spirits!" Everyone broke into a round of applause, smiling and cheering. Joey grinned goofily at Periru, but she wasn't paying much attention.

Periru's POV:

So…that's my true calling. I smiled lightly to myself despite the confusion and shock I could feel would break threw later on. I'm sad for some reason…in a way, I feel a bit used. Maybe it's because my only purpose for being born was to summon spirits and rescue the Winter Moon Angels and the rest of the Red Moonlight Spirits.

But hey…

I'll die trying, if it means I can go home.

Regular POV:

Joey blinked as Periru looked deep in thought and smirked as he used his fork and stuffed a piece of shrimp into his mouth. Periru immediately snapped out of her daze and twitched, "That was my shrimp bite, Joey you meanie!" Joey snickered and Ranma, who was sitting next to Joey's other side, burst out laughing, "Aw man, your face is priceless!"

Periru pouted and Anthy giggled lightly, "They're the pranksters of the Red Moonlight Spirits when it comes to teasing the girls." Kaiba smirked and rested his chin on his palm, poking at his rice, "Annoying yet light hearting for the mutt and the cross dresser." Both boys were to busy to notice since they now turned their attention to scarfing down all their food.

Periru smiled at Kaiba lightly, "In a way…whatever makes people happy." Kaiba smirked and shrugged, quietly sipping some wine. Periru looked next to her and noticed that Hiei was gone. She couldn't see him and frowned lightly, but blinked as Appoline started walking towards her.

Appoline smiled gently down at Periru (who was still sitting down) and held out her hand, "I'm Appoline Jaganashi; it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Periru." Periru smiled and shook her hand and bowed, "It's my pleasure Appoline-sama…to be chosen by you to save your loved ones." Periru blinked and asked gently as a side note, "You say your last name is Jaganashi…are you related to Hiei?"

"Why yes I am. I'm his daughter by blood."

Periru felt her body go stiff and her blood run cold, but it didn't show on the surface. Her smiled still stayed as Appoline left and she sat down stiffly. Joey looked over at Periru and grinned in understanding, while Serena stifled a giggle. Kaiba finished sipping his wine and smirked, "Shocked?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wondering?"

"Uh-huh."

"Want us to explain?"

"Nuh-uh."

Kaiba was still smirking as he ate his rice. "I'll tell you anyway. A while ago, Hiei married a Winter Moon Angel and they had Appoline." Periru got over her shocked state and said in a persisting tone, "But he can't be a day over 19 at most! Appoline is probally 16…the picture in my mind just ain't right! Joey!" She whined Joey's name and the blond shrugged.

"Isn't my place to explain sweet cheeks. Now if you fine people excuse me, the buffet table is simply screaming my name!" With that said, he and another friend of his (Ryoga) went over to the buffet table. Serena smiled gently and shook her head slightly, "If they ate anymore then they restricted themselves to, we might have sumos instead of martial artists."

Kaiba chuckled and Periru laughed. Yusuke, who was sitting next to Kaiba, nodded, "Yeah, same with me and Kuwabara!" Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Please Urameshi, you two are practically sumos already…" Yusuke grumbled as he stuffed a roll in his mouth, "I'll pretend you never said that, Seto."

Periru smiled faintly. "You guys are quacks." She sipped her water and thought for a moment about the new people she had met. Sighing deeply, she stood up and Utena asked curiously, "What's wrong, Periru? You seem sleepy…" Periru shook her head gently. "No, just need some fresh air. Save my seat, I'll be back in two shakes."

Kaiba smirked as she walked away and said loud enough for her to hear, "I won't be holding my breath, Periru." Periru rolled her eyes and chuckled as she walked across the room to the balcony on the far left of the dining area. She waved politely to those who called out her name and stepped out.

There were two rose pots emitting a sweet aroma that calmed her troubled mind. She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes gently, letting the light breeze brush against her face. She didn't open her eyes for a moment when she heard two distant voices in the garden. Opening one eye, she saw two familiar figures.

Hiei and Appoline Jaganashi.

Standing more upright, she tilted her head slightly and wondered aloud, "Now what would they be talking about..." She leaned over a little to hear better, yet with each passing second, the conversation seemed to get more heated and emotional. Once, she swore Hiei was going to cry.

"I want her back father! I don't care how you try to reason with me! I will never be able to look at the Yume Master the same now that I know she's mother!"

"…I know your bent up frustration is overwhelming Appoline, believe me. There's nothing I can do at this point for you…."

"Collect twenty stones and be done with it! Like that!"

Appoline sank to her knees and started crying. Hiei stood over his daughter, his cloak shielding his daughter from Periru's point of view. He kneeled down and cradled Appoline in his arms gently, stroking and smoothing out her hair gently. "I know Appoline…I miss her too…so very, very, very much…"

Periru blinked slowly and stood upright. "Miss whom I wonder…" Appoline said a few things more to Hiei, but Periru didn't pay any attention. She started to walk back inside, but heard the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs leading from one side of the balcony back down into the garden. Periru turned around and blinked slowly, "Hiei? You alright? You seem…tired."

The older demon shrugged nonchattingly and crossed his arms, "You were eavesdropping?" Periru blinked, not wanting to lie. "Bits and pieces, I wasn't really paying attention since it was none of my business." Hiei stared at her hard and Periru founded herself between a rock and a hard place…

Literally.

In a few moments, Periru was trapped between the wall next to the doorway and Hiei, who had his arm held out to block her escape back into the dining area. Periru blinked slowly, confused at the blazing look in Hiei's eyes as he lowered his face near hers She could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek as he whispered hoarsely into her ear, her nose catching a faint scent of alcohol.

"Stay out of my past…or I will kill you. Understood?"

Periru gulped as she felt his cloak brush gently against her arms. He turned away in one fluid motion and walked back into the ballroom. Periru stood there for a few moments and slid down on the ground on her knees. Her body was shaking and the hairs on her neck on end.

Never has she been so scared in her life.

She held herself tightly and looked around. _'No one is around…good sign.' _She felt her body over wrack with a chilling feeling and she let her eyelids shutter close. She felt so cold and scared, that she didn't care for the moment. Though she fell into a seemingly dreamless sleep.

Except for one thing.

Before she woke up, she saw a woman with silvery hair and eyes who was smiling at Periru. It was winter, since all the trees were covered in snow. The woman said one thing before she woke up…

"_This is My December…he is my July."_

Confusing, yes. But that will be explained a little later on.


	4. Dancing with a Stranger

**_Chapter 4: Dancing with a Stranger_**

Regular POV:

Periru opened her eyes drowsily, lavender hues staring up at the stone ceiling. Blinking away her watery eyes, she looked over to see a dozing Appoline in a chair, the girl's long black hair in a bun, a few stray locks framing her pale like face. Periru slowly sat up and flinched at the aching headache that pulsed madly in her head.

Periru groaned at the pain, which was enough to stir Appoline awake. The young woman rubbed her eyes drowsily, looking around sharply, and then settling a tired gaze on Periru. Her face softened and she smiled faintly, "So you are alive." Periru smiled slightly, "Har, har, very funny. How did I get this splitting headache?"

Appoline took her hair out of her bun and ran her fingers threw the long silky locks. "It seems Joey and Sora pounded Lord Happosai to a pulp. Seems he spiked the water with a potion Chichiri and Mitsukake were working on, no idea how he got a hold of it. You, Yuna, Serena, and a few other people passed out around the same time. Old leech…"

Periru smiled half heartedly and Appoline added in a softer tone, "Yours was more induced by stress and minor shock. Since a lot of people were practically intoxicated, we delayed the ball till tonight. But so you know…" Periru bowed her head, figuring Appoline would call Periru some nasty name around the lines of eavesdropper. Yet Appoline's response was quite different.

"Hiei also drank some water and doesn't really remember anything from last night. Even with his Jagan eye, he can't really remember anything after he and I talked. So...you needn't worry."

Periru didn't ask questions, merely nodded. Appoline stood up and fixed her robe and walked out, striding out with a aura of pride and authority as she talked with servants and other people in the hall. Periru waited for her voice to completely fade before standing up to dress into her regular jeans and blouse.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she accepted the response her reflection gave her as she fixed her white ribbon securely. Taking a glance around, she noticed a note on Hiei's dresser. Blinking, she picked it up and read the hand writing carefully. It was to neat to be a boy's, so she deemed it safe.

_Periru-_

_A meeting in the Main Library. Go to the Main Hallway and the third door on your right next to the picture of Enma and Koenma._

_Appoline._

Wondering why Appoline didn't just tell her while they were talking but not in the mood to stress her self out even more, Periru headed out towards the Main Hallway. She counted the doors and looked for the third door on her right. When she found it, she gave it a push and entered the Main Library.

It was a spacious and cozy room full of plush over stuffed armchairs and love seats. There were at least three stories full of books and tables galore, a perfect place for someone like Periru, who loves to read. There was a large round table off to a side where people were already seated at. A large window looked out towards the small town Periru found out was owned by the Rose Kingdom. It was mainly stores and houses, a town full of teenagers and college students.

Ohtori Academy.

A large weird building with moving platforms and many courtyards, Anthy told Periru that this was where Utena, Anthy, and Dios first met. She smiled faintly and saw Appoline talking gently with Yuna, who seemed to have healed fast from being intoxicated. Sitting in a chair by the window…

Was a sleepy and grumpy looking Hiei.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling in her gut, she was going to sit near the ended, but Appoline shooed her to sit across from Hiei. The look Appoline gave Periru made the future Yume Master not want to complain. Hiei was staring into the distance of his thoughts and Periru let out a shallow sigh.

"You seem troubled."

Periru blinked up at Hiei who was still staring off into space. Saying her words carefully, "Yeah…you know how it was, rough night and a splitting headache after effect." Hiei shrugged, "I guess…" Periru mentally sighed but Hiei added, "You do know you've been sleeping in my room the past few nights."

"…Yeah, sorry about that."

Hiei shrugged nonchattingly and started talking to Chichiri, who sat on Hiei's left. Periru was glad a small talk conversation ended peacefully and smiled as Joey took a seat next to her. "You alright, Periru?" She smiled faintly and shrugged. "The headache is gone for the time being, so I'll live."

Periru heard Hiei snort and cough rather loudly.

Joey ignored his comrade and huffed with pride, "I took care of the geezer for ya! Everything is safe and sound thanks to Joey Wheeler!" Yugi walked in and smiled gently, "Joey, any more reason to huff with pride and you'll probably blow a hole in your chest…remember what the doctor said…"

"Gah, who made you my mother!"

Yugi sighed in defeat and Serena, who was sitting next to Ranma (who was sitting next to Chichiri), shook her head smiling. "At least those two are normal, or we'd have something to worry about." Periru nodded and got a noogie from Joey, which in return got a glare from Hiei.

After much bustle and confusion, everyone finally sat down in their appropriate seats.

Side one: Hiei, Chichiri, Ranma, Serena, Tamahome, Happosai, Ryoga, Tasuki, Auron, Moose, Yuna, Sora, Kaiba, Tristan, Anthy, Mr. Saotome, Juri, Miki, Kimahri, Kurama, Chiriko, Yami Yugi, Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Appoline at 1st head

Side two: Periru, Joey, Amy (S.M), Yusuke, Miaka, Rei (S.M), Koenma, Botan, Hotohori, Kuwabara, Donald, Goofy, Isis, Kuno, Utena, Rikku, Paine, Mitsukake, Soun Tendo, Kenshin, Yahiko, Yugi, and King Mickey at 2nd head.

((A/N: Since it's a round table, Hiei sits next to Periru, and the people sitting next to Hiei and Periru loop around and the circle is met by Appoline and King Mickey. Also, in the middle of table is the map of Anima. On to the story!))

Appoline took a deep breath, entwining her fingers in front of her on the table. "Now that we're settled…we all know why we're here…" There was some muttering amongst the fighters and Appoline called up a hand for silence. "For those of you who _don't_, there have been rumors of Darktra warriors planning to attack, since they heard about Periru…"

Periru bit her lip nervous, and Joey squeezed her shoulder gently in reassurance. Auron stared coolly at Periru, which made her more fidgety and guilty. Appoline continued speaking in a gentle tone, "As you all know, we've lost about half of our warriors to the last battle seven weeks before and including the kidnapping of the Winter Moon Angels three years before."

"The Kingdoms of Anima cannot afford to lose more loved one, for fear of another devastating after effect. King Mickey and I have decided on seeking the help of the Cloud Warriors…" A lot of outbursts came threw from mainly the male sides and Utena and Rei, all who seemed to have some type of grudge or uneasiness.

"But their leaders Goku and Valliant are never serious! Who knows if they mess up again like last time!" complained Rei, the Fire Sailor Scout's eyes burning with annoyance and childish jealousy.

"It was because of their warrior, Bakura, betrayals to their side and his alliance with Darktra was one of the main reasons for the start of the Yami War! No way I'll listen to the orders of those two bird brains," growled Ranma, banging his fist on the table.

"I agree with Saotome, Lady Appoline. How do we know something of that caliber won't happen again?" asked Utena calmly, yet hotly.

Appoline twitched and closed her eyes gently then shouted, "WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!" Immediate silence followed by the amused snicker of Hiei. Appoline shot her anger at her father, "You too, father." Hiei quieted out of respect for his daughter. Plus, he didn't want to deal with the passed on scorn she got from her mother's side.

Appoline took a deep breath and continued, "We will only use the Cloud Warriors strength at the very last moment when we need them most. That may not even happen, so zip it the lot of ya until I finish. I wanted to wait a few more days before saying this but since it's his Highness's idea…" She nodded to Mickey and the mouse king stood up.

"As everyone but Periru knows, the day before Lord Hiei brought her to Anima, there was the constellation of stars in the form of Kimara, the Sea Dragon. Thus signaled the beginning of the ripened time to collect the Yume Spirits. So, Ms. Periru…what do you think? Are you ready?" All eyes settled on her.

Periru looked down for a moment, her mind racing. After a few minutes of silence, she stood up and looked around. "…I came here because I felt I could find a purpose, a reason I was given life. Though it may not be in a classroom or in a kitchen, I'm happy to be chosen for a gift like this…But…" People looked at her in question.

"But even though I don't understand everything fully, I swear on my life I _will_ help get those people back, get back something most of you lost. A sister, a friend, a savior…" Her eyes settled on Hiei, "a wife." The warrior's eyes never changed, but she could tell he was fazed. She turned her gaze back to them, "so I will get those people back and end this war."

A pause, and then applause and whistles. Periru smiled in relief to find a way to get over her stage fright, and sat down, "You did good, Periru," said Amy gently, smiling and Periru returned the smile. Joey nodded, "Mhmm, Mhmm, Mhmm!" Periru giggled and Appoline called for silence once more, also smiling at Periru.

"With that said, the Kings and I will explain our plan." Auron, Kenshin, Hotohori, King Mickey, Koenma, Appoline, Utena, and Yami Yugi stood up while Happosai hopped onto the table and stood in the middle. Appoline leaned over and pointed on a dot in the center of the Rose Kingdom, "We are here in the capital of the Rose Kingdom, Ohtori. Ten spirits exist in each Kingdom, including Darktra."

King Mickey's tail flicked, "So you are to use the Fae Whistle to help find the spirits, so use it carefully and wisely," He tossed the whistle to Periru, but Joey caught it and Periru and Joey looked at it curiously. It changed colors from time to time and looked more like a flute then a whistle, with the ancient text of fairies embedded into the crystal flute.

Koenma added as a side note, in his human form, "Each color stands for a different element. Black for Space and time, Yellow for Lightning, White for Spirits and holy, and so on. Though the emotional spirits don't show up often…yet still be on the safe side and pay attention to the whistle. Gods come up gold and silver." Periru nodded and put the flute in her robe pocket.

Hotohori pointed to his Kingdom and the capital of Hong-Nan. "Always keep in mind that you can always count on rest in the capitals. After you all leave, we will teleport back to our positions and await you there. Each Kingdom was given a clue to find the Winter Moon Angel, who resides some where in Darktra. You may need her assistance later on."

Little Happosai waddled and plopped his little butt and smoke his pipe and shook his finger at Periru, "Keep in mind not to do anything stupid and get us all killed, like a few individuals I know who almost did just that." Ranma mumbled loudly, "It was all Akane's fault anyway, the tomboy…''

Kenshin smiled gently to everyone and pointed to the border between the Samurai and Fighter's Kingdom, which were right next to Darktra. "While you all concentrate on the findings of the Yume Spirits while Lord Happosai, Lord Hotohori, Lady Appoline, and I gather what troops are willing and ready to fight to carefully watch the Darktra border for you all."

Auron fixed his katana on his shoulder and looked at everyone coolly. "Now none of you try to play hero and wander of to do something stupid and heroic. We need every warrior we can get." Utena snorted and pointed at little Yahiko, "That goes especially for you too Yahiko!" He snorted and glared, cursing vulgarly and Periru raised her brow at the teenager.

Yami Yugi smiled lightly and pointed at light colored areas in the Kingdoms, "There are zoned out areas where you are most likely to find Yume Spirits. The chances are differing day by day so be careful since God Spirits are the strongest and most deadly.

Appoline smiled gently at the light atmosphere and asked for some more silence. "Now…Everyone introduce yourselves to Lady Periru so she doesn't walk around, cute and stupid." Joey mumbled something that Periru didn't but Hiei heard, "What, the naïve and confused look is cute…"

Hiei twitched in rage and growled. Joey pay no notice and Appoline turned to the other warriors and asked gently, "Since Lady Periru only knows a few of you, so let's introduce each other and end this meeting so we can rest before the ball." There were murmurs of agreement and the long line of introductions followed.

"I am Amy, Sailor Scout of Mercury and protector to Lady Serena of Crystal Tokyo of the Moon Kingdom."

"The name's Yusuke Urameshi! Leader of the Spirit Detectives and Co-founder of the Red Moonlight Spirits. My trademark is my Spirit Gun."

"I am Rei, Sailor Scout of Mars and protector to Lady Serena of Crystal Tokyo of the Moon Kingdom."

"Koenma of the Spirit Kingdom and one of the ten Kings of Anima and son to Yama."

"Botan here! Ferry girl and pilot of the River Styx! Though some better know me as the Grim Reaper."

"I am Emperor Hotohori of Suzaku's Kingdom and one of the seven constellations of Suzaku."

"Name's Kuwabara and I'm one of the Spirit Detectives of Koenma! The second punk in Anima!" With that said, Yusuke snickered.

Introductions were induced one by one and soon, Periru knew every warrior by name and what Kingdom they came from. Appoline dismissed them and they all walked out. On Periru's way out, Yami Yugi gave her a map of Anima to use along the way and the Millenium Necklace that was passed down from Isis, to Yami, and now to Periru.

Thanking the young Pharaoh, Periru walked out only to be greeted by Yuna, Serena, Anthy, Utena, Paine, and Rikku. Periru blinked, "What's up girls?" They looked at each other and Rikku and Anthy linked arms with Periru, "We've got to get you ready for the ball missy!" said Rikku cheerfully, wearing her Thief Dressphere.

Periru gulped, "Do I have a choice?" Yuna smiled gently, "Nope!" Periru sighed, "Then take me away…" Giggles erupted and they dragged Periru to one of the girl's bedroom. Once there, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine started doing her hair while Serena, Utena, and Anthy looked threw dresses.

Paine was brushing Periru's hair and asked coolly, "So you like Blondie Bear or the Hot Head?" She blushed, "Who?" Rikku giggled as she looked threw the vanity drawers, "Joey and Hiei silly! They sure like you, especially Joey!" Utena smirked, "Like isn't the word, more like love, Rikku." Rikku shrugged, "That's what I said!"

Serena and Anthy shook their heads smiling and Anthy pulled out a white dress. "I found one!" It was simple but beautiful, all white ball gown with white silk lace and white silk sleeves. A simple large ribbon tied around her waist made it look cute and not to plain. The dress was all white with a silver head piece made by the elves of Winter Moon. It was like three thin silver vines entwining together with white pearly leaves made of crystal. ((A/N: Think of the head thingies the elves used in Lord of the Rings))

Periru put a hand to her mouth, "It's so…beautiful…" Rikku tapped her chin, "Now haven't I see that dress before…" Serena nudged Rikku in the ribs and the younger girl shut up. Paine smiled and turned Periru to face the mirror and said softly, resting her hands on her shoulders, "You're going to knock all those guys dead. You are beautiful, remember that."

Periru smiled tearily and Yuna said cheerfully, "Periru's unbreakable spell!" Periru blinked and Anthy started shooing them all out, "We'll let you get ready Ms. Periru! Wear your hair down tonight." When they shut the door, Periru pondered slightly but shrugged the feeling off and slowly changed in front of the mirror.

"_You are beautiful, remember that."_

With Paine's words making her feel a lot more confident, Periru changed into her new dress. Maybe tonight will help ease her troubled mind of the past few days in this new world. Clearing her mind of negative thoughts, she finished changing and took out her ribbon, tying it around her wrist. Putting on the head piece, she smiled and walked out.

During the ten minutes it took for Periru to get ready, all the other girls got ready too. All the girls were oogling and giggling over her dress. Utena, Anthy, Paine, Isis, and Serena smiled with pride, seeing Periru as a little sister besides the Yume Master. They all walked towards the golden door and one by one, went out.

Periru stood in the back nervously. Utena blinked and smiled gently, "Don't worry Periru, you look fine!" Periru bit her lip and nodded, calming down a little, "I know…but still…" Utena smiled and let Periru take her arm and the two girls went threw the golden door, and into a spacious new environment Periru would have to get used to.

People were all dressed up, looking happy and relaxed. Periru felt nervous as a lot of people stopped what they were doing to look her over. Yusuke grinned and wolf howled while Ranma whistled, Periru just blushed. Utena left Periru to dance with Anthy and Periru looked around for a familiar face of one of the girls. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned around.

It was Joey.

He looked more serious then usual and coughed lightly, "You um...look very good Periru. And uh…yeah…really cute." His face was a tad pink and he shifted from one foot to another and scratched the back of his head. Periru smiled lightly and rested one pointer finger on his lips, "Shall we dance, Lord Joseph?"

Joey blinked and grinned, flicking his nose with his thumb, "Hey! Who said you could call me by my real name?" Periru shrugged, "Oh nobody." Joey rolled his eyes and held out his arm, which Periru took with a gloved hand and they headed onto the dance floor to dance the first song of the night.

Periru rested one hand on Joey's shoulder and the other in his hand while he did the same, putting his other hand on her waist. They started dancing slowly to the soft music. As they danced, Periru felt Joey bring her a little closer to him and he rested his head against her shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started pounding madly in her chest. She let her eyes close, feeling his rhythmic breathing against her neck thanks to the off the shoulder sleeves. When the song finally ended, Joey kept her like that and slowly let her go. He smiled lightly to her and at her flushed and confused face.

"I uh…really like you, Periru. Please know that at least…"

He turned and left her, walking over to talk to Sora and Yugi who were drinking punch. She rested a hand against her chest and blinked slowly, "My heart…is still pounding…" Sighing softly, she poured herself a little punch and nibbled on a cookie, washing it down with the punch.

For almost the rest of the night, Periru was asked to dance with probally every man that asked her. Except for Happosai who was too short and perverted. She felt her heart twist in knots when she danced with Aoshi who (despite his cold and evil looking demeanor) seemed to steal her heart on the spot. But she wasn't going to rush and immediately assume.

Her feet were sore and her face flushed from practically dancing non stop. Quietly, she went outside and walked threw the garden to the fountain. She looked up and smiled at the large full moon, which seemed to light everything up as much as the sun. When she came to the fountain area, everything seemed to fade away in place of a world with only two people.

Hiei and Periru.

Hiei had been sitting on the fountain when Periru arrived. At first he didn't notice her, assuming it was Kurama or Anthy coming to give him something to eat since he decided to skip the ball. When he saw her, everything in the world didn't matter to him at that moment. All he wanted to do was look at her.

His eyes trailed from her long soft silky lavender hair, which was down and to her waist. From her eyes of only a few shades darker with silvery eye shadow, flushed cheeks, soft mouth, all that and more. He slowly stood up and simply stared at her, which made her fidget and uneasy.

Periru blinked slowly and tilted her head, "What is it Lord Hiei…" Hiei blinked and shook his head, slowly walking towards her. "Nothing you should worry about tonight." He stood in front of her, only inches apart and looked down into her eyes and asked softly, almost a whisper, as if he was shy and afraid of her.

"Will you dance with me?"

Smiling softly she nodded and said lightly, "I couldn't say no to a king." He smirked lightly and gently took her hand, bringing her in close. She didn't complain and rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently toying with some hair on the back of his head. He didn't complain about that either.

It felt awkward for Periru, like she'd done something like this before a long time ago. But she couldn't remember, while Hiei on the other hand, whispered lightly in her ear as they danced, "It's been three years since I danced like this with you." Periru blinked slowly and looked at him, tilting her head. "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, but first…" He took both of her hands and held them to his chest, "I will always protect you. No matter what, I won't lose you again." Periru didn't get a chance to ask, because he brought her close to him and kissed her gently, one hand holding her hands while the other wrapped around her waist.

She was about to melt into the kiss fully, but felt something weird happen. She felt her body glowing purple and her body change. Her hair turned a darker purple and her eyes turned into a mint green, plus she grew to about Hiei's height. While her mind was the same, she had no control over her body. A different voice came out of her mouth and looked up at Hiei.

"…Hiei?...Koibito?"

Hiei blinked slowly and his eyes widened as he broke away. "Felicia?..." That's all Periru remembered as her mind faded into darkness, their voices echoing in her head as she was helpless against the woman Hiei called Felicia. Periru's side of her mind faded into a mushy fuzzy feeling and it all went black.

Periru woke up by someone shaking her gently. When she got the strength to wake up, she looked up at a frantic Utena, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Periru slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes and sat up sleepily. "What's wrong guys? You seem frantic…" Paine snorted, "We have perfect reason to be." Periru blinked, "Why?"

Rikku was jumping up and down and after quiet words from Yuna, calmed down. Then Periru noticed they were in their battle forms of the warrior, thief, and gunner. Rikku then blurted out frantically, grabbing Periru by the shoulders.

"Darktra has launched an attack on the castle! And they're holding Anthy hostage, saying they'll let her free if we let them kill you!"

So much for a romantic and confusing evening…Yet all will eventually turn out well, hopefully. You just sit back and try to figure out my little mind game I laid out.


	5. Absolute Destiny Apacolypse

_**Chapter 5: Absolute Destiny Apocalypse**_

It didn't take Periru very long to get dressed and run down the hall with Paine, Rikku, and Yuna. Utena went the other direction to wake other people up and warn them of the sudden attack. Periru looked over at Paine and asked, panting between words, "How did it happen?" Paine glanced at Periru from the corner of her eye and then looked ahead of her again.

"I was up in the Main Tower on watch when the ball ended. I saw dark forms in the forest and in the sky, so I went into the outskirts of the forest to investigate and found a possessed Ohtori student with a gun. I unspelled the curse on him and realized the dark figures in the sky were called Darktra Venoms." Periru blinked, "Venoms?"

Rikku nodded, "They are like dragons only uglier and more snake like, with venomous claws and talons!" Periru sweatdropped and paled, "Ok then, forget that I asked about that…" On their way down the main hall, they saw Kurama and Kenshin coming out of the ball room and they saw the girls and they started running together down the hall.

"We locked all the servants in the ball room so they would be safe from the Darktra Soldiers," said Kenshin gently, hand on his hilt as he ran between Yuna and Rikku. Periru nodded, "At least we don't have to worry about the innocents…" Kurama shrugged gently and said calmly, "That's the basic procedures. Keeps people out of the way from getting hurt, like last time."

"What about last time-"

"Here we go!"

Before Periru could finish asking her question to Kurama, Kenshin and Yuna threw open the door leading onto the roof and Main Walls and Towers. The sky seemed to turn red and purple and cackled with black energy, the Venoms soared high in the sky, circling Ohtori Castle and those in it, crying out in a screechy call of that of a wild cat.

Periru saw that Utena was not yet back, but Sanosuke, Yugi, Rei, Amy, Chichiri, and Kimahri were already down below and along the walls, firing and fighting the intruders. While Kenshin and Yuna went one way, Rikku and Kurama went the other, Paine took Periru's hand and said gently, "Come with me!"

Periru nodded wordlessly and ran along with Paine, weeding between other fighters and dodging spells and weapons that fell from the sky and from below (arrows, ninja stars, etc). "Their leader is supposed to on the 2nd Command Tower, making Anthy forcefully create a shield around there. I'm not sure if I can break it!"

Periru bit her lip nervously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw warriors getting numerous injuries from their fights, yet she could do nothing to help. Yugi got a gash across the arm while Yusuke and Kuwabara were thrown into a wall. Botan used her oar to try and help as many as she could. It was an unfair score…

Try 1 to 50.

Periru's eyes softened slightly, "It's…madness…" Paine nodded and said in between sharp inhales of breath, "It's been worse then this. The battle that started the Yami Wars killed thousands in 4 Kingdoms alone. Including a lot of our friends…" Periru glanced at Paine as they took a sharp right, "Like Hiei's wife Felicia?"

Before Paine could answer, a large green blast like bomb fell from the sky.

"Look out!"

Periru felt hands pushing her and Paine out of the way of the bomb. She felt her head hit hard stone and groaned lightly in pain and shock. Opening her lavender eyes, she saw Ranma sprawled on top of Paine, helping her up and looked up into a face slightly shielded by messy blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes.

Joey.

The blonde teen smiled slightly and grunted, helping her up, "Do I have to save your lazy hide all the time?" Periru smiled happily. "Joey, Ranma, you two ok?" Ranma nodded, his elbow looking charred, "Yeah, but Paine is out like a light…" She frowned, "Take care of her Ranma…"

Ranma snorted and said in monotone, "Don't gotta tell me twice…" Periru smiled lightly as Ranma turned another corner, carrying Paine on his back. Joey looked around and took her hand, "Let's head this way!" Not arguing, Periru followed him best her legs could carry her as they turned into another corridor.

They ran into Sanosuke, Yugi, Nuriko, and Sora, who were fighting off about a dozen Darktra soilders that were no bigger then five year olds. Though Periru saw their needle sharp fangs and saw the reason Sanosuke was calling them "Sharptooths". Joey smirked and nudged Periru to the side and took out a card from his pocket, "Leave it to me! Duck!"

Nuriko grabbed Sora and flung to the side, Sano doing to same with Yugi. Joey held up the card and screamed, "Red eyes fire blast!" A red and black flame shot out of the piece of paper and incinerated the little devils, their left overs nothing but chunky piles of ash. Joey puffed up his chest, "And that's how real men do it!"

Nuriko smiled with thanks, "More like how macho wanna be's do it!" Joey glared and Yugi shook his head, "Never mind that! Fight later, but take Periru to the tower!" Periru blinked, "That's right! Anthy's in trouble!" Joey nodded, "Say no more. Just hold on tight!" Periru didn't complain as she latched herself onto Joey, who held up another card.

"Saya Sky Nimbus Puff!"

Periru felt the ground beneath her feel soft and…fluffy. She blinked and looked down muttering in disbelief, "Not even a month and I see beast people, talking animals, demons, and now a floating cloud! When does it end?" Joey smirked lightly, "When your old and crotchety kiddo!"

They floated up and up towards the tower Anthy was being held at. When they floated to the top, the tower was covered in a circle of yellow energy, Anthy's energy. Anthy was straining to keep her energy steady, or else the Darktra lord would kill Anthy and everyone else in the tower. Periru screamed when she saw who was fighting Anthy's captive…

Hiei.

She heard Joey growl darkly, "That idiot! He's gonna get himself killed _again_!" Periru looked up at Joey sharply, squeezing a fistful of his shirt slightly, "A…gain?" Joey bit his lip and cursed, "Hiei made me swear not to tell you. He wanted to tell you himself when the time was less rickety…" Periru frowned…

"YOU FOOLS! LOOK OUT!"

Joey's Nimbus cloud narrowly missed a direct blast of black and purple energy from the captor. Periru took this brief chance to see who it was. It was a tall and gangly teenage boy, with snow white hair and brown eyes. He was gangly and tired looking, wearing no shirt to show off a bony ribcage and paler skin. He was holding his hand in pain.

Joey took this moment to see who it was as well, and gaped, "Ryou!" Ryou smiled weakly, "Joey…m…frien…" He flinched and cried out, still holding his hand as it let out another purple and black blast. Hiei rolled and dodged it as it hit the bell tower, the large silver bell deflecting it and the blast soaring into the sky.

Hiei growled as Ryou fell to his knees, and Anthy went to help him, still forced to keep the shield up. "Anthy don't go near him! Bakura possessed him again!" Periru looked up at Joey questionably, about to ask him a question, until she saw his face. He was pale slightly, and looked both scared and angry.

"No…Bakura…Ryou…he didn't…"

Suddenly, Ryou twitched and started to change. He grew slightly more tan and muscular, his hair growing longer and more spiked, his eyes turning more sinister and he smirked, grabbing Anthy by the scruff of her neck. She winced and Hiei growled, "Let her go! Bakura, leave her alone!" he shook his head and tsked.

"Let me kill the Yume Master and maybe I'll consider it."

Periru felt Joey's arm grow tighter around her waist and she could tell their options were limited. Hiei glanced at Periru and then back at Anthy, he lowered his sword in front of him, his grip getting tighter on the hilt, "I don't think so…your option is…" Hiei ran forward, sword forward.

"DEATH!"

"HIEI!"

Right before Hiei's sword made contact, Periru started to glow with a bright white light. Her hair grew longer and darker colored, her eyes turning mint green and her skin a few shades darker. Joey shaded his eyes and glanced around. The Darktra monsters started to explode and turn into dust, giving out cries of agony.

Hiei stopped short and shielded his eyes, the same as with Bakura and Anthy. For a moment, all of Ohtori Castle was enveloped in a creamy white light, the only noise was the dying Darktra monsters. When the light cleared, Ryou had taken over control, curled up in a ball and sleeping gently.

Periru (Felicia) was standing between Hiei and Anthy. Anthy was staring on, tears slowly going down her face, staring at Felicia possessing Periru's body. Hiei was also staring, sword and hand hanging limply at his side. Joey was standing to the side on the railing, rubbing his still dazed eyes.

Hiei was the first to speak, "Fel..Felicia?..." The fae nodded numbly, smiling gently, "Hello lover." She turned his gaze from him and walked over to Ryou (passing Anthy who stared ahead). Felicia touched Ryou's sweaty brow and then looked back at the three warriors, footsteps signaling the other warriors were on their way up.

"I purified his soul. Bakura won't bother him any longer I don't think…" She looked down and Hiei took a few large strides towards her. His life, his love, his wife…in front of him as if nothing happened. He tilted her chin up with his hand and stared into her eyes. Seeing his reflection, he melded his mouth against hers.

Felicia started to kiss back, just as she glowed white again, and Periru stood in front of him, kissing him instead. Hiei didn't care, but felt a stinging slap after a moment. He broke away sharply and touched his cheek. Joey gaped, as did Yugi, Aoshi, Kenshin, Kurama, Paine, Utena, Kaiba, and Donald.

Periru had slapped him…and hard too.

Tears fell from her lavender eyes, her glasses shimmering with the tears that fell. "You…you…!" Her hand still stung from the impact and she took one step back, tears still falling. Hiei had no emotion on her face, but his cheek was stinging horribly as was his pride and dignity. With out looking back, Periru walked past the gaping figures on the other side of the deck (Goofy, Yahiko, Nuriko, Ranma, and Sanosuke) and then started to run down the hall.

Kurama saw his friend hadn't moved or said anything, and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder and smiled nervously at the others, "There's no need for a scene! People are hurt, so go help them!" He said the last part with more authority and the others steadily left. Although Kurama could tell from the looks most of the girls and the glares from Kaiba, Aoshi, Joey, and Sanosuke that Hiei would need to watch his back.

Kurama tried to catch his friend's eye, but got nothing but a weak "Hn". Hiei looked up after a moment, and Anthy (who had been standing off to the side) tilted his chin up. Hiei looked into her eyes and asked hoarsely, "Why can't I move on? Anthy…why…" And then he collapsed into Anthy's arms, silent, Kurama's eyes shielded by his bangs.

Periru had been silently weeping in the hallway, no one bothering her. After a few moments, she heard footsteps approaching her slowly. She sniffled and looked up, wiping off her glasses. When she adjusted them back on her face, she saw Anthy coming towards her. She sniffled and rubbed her runny nose. "H…Hi..Anthy."

Anthy gave a curt nod, "You can cry if you want, Ms.Periru…I won't stop you." Periru looked down, but when Anthy hugged her, she started to cry. Periru said in between sniffles and choked sobs, "I have to be strong…I came here to find out where I belong…and I'll do just that no matter what it takes.

At the other end of the hall, someone left the other way, silent as the night he was born into.

Wanna guess who the mystery man is? It's not Hiei or Joey!


	6. Heading Out! Drama in store

Chapter 6: Heading Out!

Periru woke up drowsily, pale early mourning sunlight peering into her room from the white curtains. Blinking, she looked around at the new room she was sleeping in. Everything was white or light blue or lavender. The bed had blue pillows, white sheets, and lavender comforter. Two walls were white, one was blue, one was lavender, and the ceiling was made of glass, showing a clear day.

'That's right…Anthy put me in a spare room…' Periru yawned and stretched lazily, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. There was a dresser, a closet, two night stands on either sides of the bed, and a desk, all white. There were pictures of numerous things and people. Drawings, maps, and more photos hung on the wall.

Periru walked over to the dresser and searched the drawers, finding a lavender dress with a silver sash and slipping that on. Tying her hair up in her ribbon, she decided to eat breakfast in the hall where everyone else said they were going to eat. And if she wasn't mistaken, they were heading out tomorrow.

So tomorrow was officially when she started to be a Yume master.

She thought that might be fun. Fighting along side Kenshin, Yuna, Yusuke, and Ranma. Making fun of Yahiko and Kuwabara. Blushing around Joey and Aoshi…and what was she going to do around Hiei…

She paused, and remembered what had happened.

She looked down, urging the tears not to fall, but they still came. The pain, the agony, and the depressing thought finally swept over her like a tidal wave of emotions. She finally knew the real reason Hiei really wanted her. Not because he cared about her in any way…

It was because she was reincarnate of his wife Felicia.

All of his words of welcome and concern…meant absolutely nothing. And Appoline's outburst during that one night when Hiei got drunk…she hugged herself and shivered violently. His words still gave her enough chills to freeze the dead. With a heavy heart and distracted mind, she left her room towards the ballroom. As she walked, she glance out the large window to the servants cleaning debris, and picked up her pace.

When she entered the ballroom, all the tables where gone and people sat in small little groups on the floor, talking quietly and nibbling on fruit and bread. She rose a brow mentally at the site, but the war and panic must've jolted things a little. Her eyes wandered the room until she saw someone approaching her.

Kurama.

She blinked and tilted her head and gave a small nod to the kitsune who gave her a very tiny smile. "How are you feeling?" She shrugged mildly, "Fine," she answered curtly, and went to walk past him when Kurama gently grabbed her wrist. When she looked up at him, his eyes were slightly pleading and very apologetic.

"I'm sorry…about what Hiei did to you."

"It doesn't matter…"

"Periru don't lie."

"Dangit Kurama do me a favor and please just let me be alone!"

A couple people like Sora, Kenshin, Yusuke, Sanosuke, and King Mickey looked over with slightly saddened looks. Sora turned to his friends and ran a hand threw his slightly spiky cinnamon hair. "I feel bad…I mean…I know Hiei really loved Felicia…but isn't this going a little to far?"

Sano shrugged. "Not our problem. This is between them, Appoline, and whoever else involved. It's not like a fight where you can just dive into the fray and expect a thanks. It's something that they need to take care of themselves." Kenshin sighed, sipping from a canteen of half frozen tea, "Sanosuke does have a point Sora…we need to let them handle it.

King Mickey glanced over at Periru and shifted slightly. She was sitting with Rikku, Paine, and Yuna, "Gawrsh I hope she'll be ok…she looks so sad." Yusuke said nothing, but got up and walked out towards the balcony, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Hiei was taking this a bit to far…wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

Hiei was sitting on the stone balcony railing, one leg dangling over the ledge, the other pulled against his chest. He glanced at Yusuke out of the corner of his eye. "Hn, what do you want?" Yusuke gave Hiei a steady look. "I want you to go apologize to Periru…now." The shorter ruler glared at Yusuke slightly, giving him a bland look in the process.

"No."

Yusuke sighed. He had to relax…or he'd bust Hiei to the moon and back and still have time for lunch. "Fine…but if you'd take a good look at her, you'd change your mind." With a snort from Hiei, Yusuke left. Hiei merely stared ahead, the impassive red eyes of his clouded in thought of the past.

"Felicia…"

Everyone headed out that early afternoon. Kenshin, Koenma, Auron, Mickey, and Happosai saw them off. Yami and the other rulers were going with the warriors…for each their own reasons. Periru rode on a horse with Aoshi (much to her embarrassed secret pleasure) and saw that Hiei didn't seem too thrilled to have his daughter along for the ride.

Appoline wore a dark purple tunic and type of dark green leggings. A bow and arrow were on her back and her hair was held back in a type of circlet the color of fresh snow. Her eyes were determined and (dare she think it) a tad bit haunted. Periru looked to her other side and saw Serena and the sailor scouts (or what was left of them) with small wings like angels, waiting patiently for the others to finish getting ready.

Periru glanced at her upper right and saw Joey getting his horse packed up and saddled. He seemed to sense her watching and glanced behind him and gave a lazy grin and half waved half nodded. He climbed aboard his horse and didn't notice the look Hiei had given him. Periru noticed Anthy watching Hiei with a small frown.

What'd she do now?

Sighing, she felt something grabbing her rum and blinked, stiffening a letting out a small eep. "You pervert!" screamed a woman (who Periru assumed to be Rikku, since her and Isis were the only ones riding behind her) and grabbed the thing that was squeezing her and threw him on the ground. Periru blinked.

"Lord Happosai?"

The little old man was knocked out. "Pertty ladies…" he mumbled, swirly eyed. Utena scratched her head, trotting up on her black stallion Kaiser, "Well…the trip to the Sanctum will definitely not be boring…" Periru giggled. "I guess…but Happosai has to stay doesn't he?" She blinked, seeing Hiei ride past them in a steady trot, and made his horse trot over Happosai for good measure.

"He better not come."

Periru looked away, ignoring the glance he gave her. She was still ticky towards him, and she planned to make him guilty as hell. It took another 25 minutes, and then they all headed out.

The Rosari Sanctum was a small temple on the border between the Rose and Key Kingdoms. It was in a forest that was rumored to be pure silver. Though Periru highly doubted it, then again anything could happen in Anima. She believed that much now.

Glancing over Aoshi's silent side up ahead, she saw the back of Hiei and Goofy's head and inwardly groaned.

This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
